


Maybe, our ‘someday’ is almost here.

by lydiamxrtin



Series: Michael Guerin week 2020 [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sibling Bonding, guerinweek20, mgweek20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiamxrtin/pseuds/lydiamxrtin
Summary: Day one prompt- "You don't have to stay,"Michael and Alex look for information about Mr Jones and Michael contemplates his relationship with Alex after gaining some advice from his sister.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Michael Guerin week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927924
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Maybe, our ‘someday’ is almost here.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I had such a blast doing malex week a while ago that I just had to participate in Guerin week, plus I love me some Michael Guerin! Hope you guys enjoy this, starting off with some nice fluff!
> 
> -AJ

Michael flicked through the folders on the desk, his eyes scanning the page for anything relevant for their search. Across the table was Alex, who was doing the same thing, his eyes darting around the page looking for any references to Mr Jones. It had been a few months since Max 2.0 had been around, he had told the group he’d been locked away in the cave when they landed and had no idea how or why, but Michael didn’t believe it. So here he sat in the bunker at god knows what time with Alex Manes looking over every file they had to see if they missed something. Michael closed the file tossing it into the dead-end pile in the middle of the room.

Alex leaned back on his chair, “Nothing?” he asked, clearly already knowing the answer to his question.

Michael shook his head, “Nope, just your usual alien genocide propaganda,” Michael sighed, running his hand through his hair, “You?” Michael asked.

Alex gave a small shake with his head, Michael reached up and rubbed his eyes, losing track of how many files they had looked at tonight. “Maybe Jones is right, maybe he doesn’t know why he was locked away? Or by who?” Alex asked, leaning his arms on the table.

Michael had wanted to believe that, wanted to believe that this time the fourth Alien they found wasn’t a homicidal psychopath, but something didn’t feel right. Max had been immediately taken in by Jones, needing a distraction after Liz had left. Jones was cagey and had a deep mistrust of the humans, especially the military. Michael could understand that he could, but it seemed more than that with Jones. Michael leaned back on his chair, his hands resting behind his head, “I just-he has to know more, there’s something he’s not telling us I can feel it,” Michael explained, he wasn’t sure how or why, but something felt _off._

Michael looked up at Alex who was just watching him, he gave a small nod, “Okay…” He reached forward and grabbed another file, smiling up at Michael, “Then we’ll keep looking,”.

Michael couldn’t help but smile back, as he felt some of the tension leave his body.

Michael had brought up his mistrust of Jones to Alex a few weeks ago, and since then Alex had been helping Michael to investigate, going through his old files, searching databases. At first, Michael was sure it was because Alex needed a distract after breaking up with Forrest, but that had been weeks ago and yet here Alex sat in the middle of the night helping Michael.

Michael felt some guilt course through him, he had told himself that he wouldn’t drag Alex into the Alien drama, that he’d give him space to live his life normally. Michael glanced up at Alex, he was staring intensely down at the page, blinking quickly every now and again, he reached up and rubbed his eyes; _he was tired._

“Look there’s a load of these to go through still and there probably dead ends,” Michael started, causing Alex to look up at him, “Why don’t you go home, I can finish up,” Michael said.

Alex sat up straighter, clearly trying to make himself look more awake, “No no it's fine,”

Michael tilted his head to the side, “Alex you can hardly keep your eyes open, you’ve been here hours,” Michael said, they had arrived around 5pm that evening so by Michael’s guess they’d been here around 10 hours.

Alex raised his eyes brow, “So have you,” He remarked.

Michael gave a half-smile, “Yeah well this is my alien problem, not yours,” He said. Alex went to speak when the large computer at the top of the room made a noise. Alex stood up, pausing and rubbing his leg for a moment before heading up to the screen. Michael followed behind.

Alex sat down in the seat, typing before letting out a long breath, Michael knew what that meant, leaning back against the railings. They had run a search for any of their online documents that included the word Jones, but nothing. Alex leaned forward typing something, focusing as he spoke, “I’ll re-programme it, allow for anagrams and other part phrases,” Alex said, looking up at the screen as the large coded text disappeared and its search began again. Alex leaned back on the chair, running his hand through his hair before wiping it down his face.

Michael pushed himself off the railing, “Look that’s going to run through its search I can handle this pile, go home,” Michael said again, he could handle this he told himself, it wasn’t Alex’s problem.

Alex looked up at him, seemingly thinking it over, finally, he gave a small nod, pushing himself up from the chair, stretching his arms as he did. “You should sleep too,” Alex said, giving Michael a pointed look.

Michael help his hands up, “Alright alright, I’ll finish the ones in front of me then go home?” Alex seemed to study him for a moment, before giving a nod and heading down the steps. Alex gathered his bag and jacket as Michael sat down on the seat, his back already protesting. Alex paused by the table looking at the pile and Michael could practically hear his thoughts. “I’m fine Alex,” Michael repeated.

“You need to eat, and rest,” Alex said, leaning against the table.

“And I will but I’m currently in the middle of a riveting military report,” Michael joked, wanting to make sure Alex knew he was okay, Michael nodded his head towards the door. Alex sighed, giving Michael a smile, “I’ll see you tomorrow Michael,” Alex said, walking out of the bunker. Michael heard Alex leave, the large vault doors closing behind him. Michael exhaled, looking at the large pile in front of him. If Michael was honest; he didn’t want Alex to leave, having him around just made things easier.

It had been around an hour since Alex had left, none of the files had provided Michael with any new intel. He could feel his stomach twisting with hunger but knew if he left the bunker to get food the chance he would return was low to non-existent. He wanted to finish the pile before he left. He heard the door to the bunker open, the sound of heels walking down the hallway.

“We’ll this is looks healthy,” Isobel said as he walked into the large room. Michael looked up to see his sister walking over to the table, her eyes scanning over all the documents scattered across the table. Michael gave her a playful glare; it was then he noticed what was in her hands. Michael’s face must have lit up because Isobel grabbed the coffee cup from the tray and passed it over to Michael.

“Through you might need this,” She smiled, sitting down where Alex had been pushing some of the files out the way on the table, drinking her own coffee. Isobel had popped in a few times over the week, normally stopping by after leaving planet 7 on her way home. “When did Alex leave?” She asked, sipping her coffee.

Michael chugged almost half his coffee, ignoring how hot it was. Michael set the drink back down, “About an hour ago,” He said, going to pick up another file when he looked back up at his sister. “Wait how’d you know Alex was here?” He asked. Isobel tilted her head up to the large screen, the code on the screen scanning through thousands of files. Michael nodded looking back down at his file.

“Plus, every time I’ve popped in over the last week he’s been here,” She remarked. Michael read the words on the paper but found his mind drifting, feelings Isobel’s gaze on him from across the table.

Michael sighed, “What?” he mumbled.

“Nothing just…” Isobel trailed off. Michael reluctantly looked up, seeing his sister playfully smiling at him, “You two are working together a lot” She said, the sentence somewhere between a question and a statement.

“He’s helping me to find out more about Jones” Michael defended, not sure why he was defending spending time with Alex; they were just friends, right? Isobel tilted her head to the side, the smile growing on her face, Michael copied her motion, tilting his own head to the side, giving up on trying to focus on this report. “What?” He asked.

Isobel leaned forward on the desk, “You really think Alex is staying in this dingy bunker all night and day because he wants to know about Jones?” She asked, giving a small laugh at the end.

“Alex doesn’t trust him either-“ Isobel shook her head, holding her hand up to stop Michael.

“I’m not saying Alex isn’t curious about Jones, we all are,” She said, the smile on her face as she spoke, “I’m saying he’s staying here because he wants to help _you_ **,** ”

Michael closed his eyes, letting out a breath. He was too tired to have this conversation; not sure he would be able to keep up with his sisters’ logical arguments. “Isobel,” Michael said, leaning back on his chair.

“Look I don’t want to meddle,” Michael gave a small laugh, earning a glare from Iz. “But…you guys have gotten close these last couple months, you said it wasn’t your time because Alex was trying something with Forrest and you needed time to work on yourself,” Isobel spoke Michael’s words back to him, “Well Alex and Forrest broke up, over a month ago.” She said, holding her hands out to the side, “And you, you’re doing good; you’re not drinking, not fighting” She finished. It was true,

Alex and Forrest had been over for a while after they had broken up Iz had tried to have this exact conversation with him but Michael had told her it was too soon, that Alex needed time to process. As for Michael; he had been doing better. Not relying on acetone and drinking to solve his problems had been tough, having been his default for 10 years. Communication had also been something new to Michael. The last few months had been hard but rewarding, Michael being able to mend relationships he thought were damaged beyond repair. One of those relationships being his and Alex’s. Being just friends with Alex had never been Michael’s speciality but over the last couple of months, the men had been able to start anew, getting to know each other again without the weight of decades of hard feelings and broken hearts.

Michael pulled himself out of his thoughts. While Isobel was right it wasn’t that simple. “We currently have another fourth Alien, who we know nothing about, and we still don’t know anything about deep-sky-“

Isobel stood up from her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. “Michael, if there’s one thing I’ve learned over the last year is…” She let out a breath, walking over to where Michael was sat, perching on the table next to him. “There is always going to be something going on, always some weird Alien drama or government conspiracies.” She said, waving her hand off to the side, “If you wait till there’s none, you’ll never stop waiting,” She plainly said.

Deep down Michael knew that he’d know it for a while. He guessed that was the price they paid for being aliens on a human planet; someone was always going to be after you. This realisation had opened up another problem for Michael.

“I don’t wanna drag him into this Iz,” Michael admitted, looking up at his sister, “He got kidnapped because of us, because he was trying to help us,” Michael said, the fear and panic he’d felt when he realised Alex had been taken had never really left his chest since that day. It returning every time Alex took a little too long to answer his door or phone.

Isobel gave her brother a soft smile, leaning forward to place her hand on his, “I know you don’t wanna hear this but…Alex is already involved,” She softly said. “And he would have been even if he hadn’t met you,” Michael looked away for a moment, she had a point. Alex’s family had been entwined with the Alien long before Alex had been born and Michael was sure that eventually, Jesse would have dragged Alex in, or Alex would have worked it out himself. “Plus, don’t you think its Alex’s decision? And from that song we both heard, I’d say he’d already made it,” Michael felt his heartbeat a little faster as he thought about Alex’s song, while only hearing it once he could recall each and every word.

“It’s not that simple,” Michael said, trying to find a reason in his mind as too why it wasn’t that simple but was coming up empty.  
Isobel paused, taking her hand from Michaels. She leaned forward a little, “You once told me that you would always love Alex and that you needed to walk away so you could start a new story someday,” She sat back, a smile appearing on her face, “Well maybe it’s time to start that story?” Michael went to say something when he heard the bunker door open. Michael frowned, looking up at Iz as she slipped off the table. No one else came to the bunker beside the three of them. Michael quietly stepped in front of his sister as he heard the person walk down the hall. The siblings held their hands out ready to confront whoever it was.

The door pushed open to reveal Alex stood in the doorway. He’d changed his outfit, wearing his black sweater instead of a shirt. Michael dropped his hands, “Alex,” He breathed.

Alex smiled, stepping into the bunker, “Hey,” he said back, looking over at Isobel nodding at her, “Isobel,” he said.

“I thought you went home?” Michael said, stepping forward.

Alex peaked over Michael’s shoulder, looking at the table. He looked back at Michael, raising his eyebrow. “And I thought you were only going to read a few more files?” Michael looked at the pile behind him before looking back at Alex. Alex gave a little laugh, walking over to the seat he had previously occupied. “When I got back to mine, I remembered who I was talking too and realised that you wouldn’t leave this bunker till you’d gone through all these files,” Michael tried to keep his face neutral, not wanting to give away that was indeed his plan. “So, I took a quick nap and grabbed this,” He carefully pulled his backpack off, placing it on the table. He undid the top and pulled out a bag of food. As one cue Michael’s stomach grumbled again, as he looked down at the food. Alex sat down in the chair. “We’ll finish up quicker if both here,” He smiled. Michael just looked at Alex, his hair tousled in that way that made Michael breath a little quicker.

“We’ll I’ll let you guys get back to work,” Isobel said, placing her hand on Michael’s shoulder. “Think about what I said Michael,” She quietly whispered, patting his shoulder as he walked out of the bunker. Michael turned around to see Alex frowning at the mess on the table, organising the files into neat piles like he always did. Michael walked over and sat down, finishing the rest of his coffee.

After Alex had finished putting everything into the correct order, he carefully pushed them to the side creating a space in front of them both. He pushed the bag of food into the middle of the table, pulling its contents out. “Why don’t we eat first then get through these,” He said, motioning to two large piles to the side. “Should only take us a few hours, we should be able to get home before the sun rises,” Alex joked, taking the last of the food out and placing the bag on the floor.

Michael just stared at Alex, it must be around 4am at this point, Michael hadn’t checked but he knew it was late. And yet, instead of climbing into bed and having some well-deserved rest, Alex had come back to the bunker to help, bringing food because he knew Michael wouldn’t leave and was hungry. Michael gave a small smile, **“** You don’t have to stay **,”** He quietly said.

Alex looked up at Michael, that soft smile he wore so well on his face, “I know,” He said, he leaned closer on the table, his arms crossed on the table, “I want to,” He said, his voice strong, yet somehow still kind and soft; quintessential Alex. Michael felt the smile grow on his face. Alex pushed some of the food towards Michael, before grabbing his own.

Michael reached out and grabbed the container suddenly noticing the logo on it. Michael pulled his eyebrows together, “This place is still open?” The takeaway shop had been in Roswell for as long as Michael could remember, severing anything you could think of.

Alex gave a small laugh, shaking his head, “Apparently,”

Michael laughed, “Damn, we use to eat so much of this when we were kids,” When they were 17 and sneaking off into the desert the boys would swing by the shop in Michael’s truck and pick up more food than they could eat. Michael pulled the lid off the food, stopping and looking up at Alex, “You remembered?” In the container below was the same order Michael use to get when he was a kid, over 10 years ago.

Alex looked up at Michael then quickly down at his own food. “As you said, we use to eat this a lot,” He tried to joke, but Michael could sense the nervousness in his voice, “Hope you still like it,” He finished, starting to eat his own food.

Michael looked down at the food, then back at up Alex. _Maybe it’s time to start that story,_ Michael fidgeted in his seat, keeping his eyes down at his food, almost certain if he looked at Alex he would lose all the courage he had just mustered. “You know there’s a new place that’s opened up around the corner from the Crashdown…” Michael started, pushing the food around in the container, he noticed that Alex had looked up from his food, Michael cleared his throat, finally looking up at Alex and meeting his eye, “Maybe we could try it out?” He asked.

For a second Alex’s eyes widened, his hand wrapping around the fork in his hand tighter. Michael felt his chest constrict, his mouth dry; _what had he just done_ , Michael went to say something when Alex smiled, it almost reaching his eyes, “Yeah, I’d like that.” Alex said. Michael felt the air rush back into his lungs, “Saturday?” Alex asked.

Michael’s smile matched Alex’s, “Yeah,” He nodded. For a moment the pair just smiled at each other, lost in the little moment of peace they had found in their chaotic lives. “It’s a date,” Michael finished, watching as Alex’s smile grew even more, giving a small nod. The pair went back to the food, in a comfortable silence neither losing the smile that was plastered on their faces. The normally stressful tension-filled air in the bunker seemed lighter. The anxiety and worry that had made a home in Michael’s chest began to drain away, filling with a feeling Michael thought he’d lost time ago; hopefulness.


End file.
